


"So, About That Girl..."

by Kariachi



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon friendship, Daemon-focused, Gen, Same-Sex Daemons, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission, the LiTs daemons settle in for a nice gossip session (read: to tease each other about their partners' love lives)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"So, About That Girl..."

“So,” Taz murmured as she walked across the table to settle by Helen, careful to keep her voice low so the humans couldn’t hear, “about that girl at the museum, with the border collie…” If it had been physically possible the spider would’ve rolled her eyes.

“No, we didn’t get her number.” 

“Well why not?” Becky settled beside them, fluffing her olive-brown feathers. “They were obviously interested.”

“Yeah, me and Ezekiel were half expecting the girls to start kissing right there.” Helen was silent, turning to watch the humans discuss their latest adventure while her fellow daemons waited patiently. She cleaned a leg, then faced them again, stepping forward conspiratorially. 

“They smelled like the number thirty-seven.” Neither of the other daemons knew what the number thirty-seven smelled like, but gasped in horrified shock nonetheless. Helen bobbed solemnly. “Anyway, speaking of getting numbers-” Becky chirped something about ‘of getting laid’ under her breath, which sent Taz into a fit of giggles and Helen ignored. “-what about that guy with the mongoose? From Wales, the other week?” Fighting to catch her breath, Taz spread out on the table. 

“If a certain pair of birdbrains hadn’t drug us inside-”

“We were on a job, Taz.”

“-and they hadn’t disappeared into the crowd.” She ground her teeth together. “We wouldn’t have been home that night.” Becky puffed up in aggravation and pulled at one of Taz’s white streaks.

“You saw them from across the street!”

“It wasn’t exactly a _crowded_ street.”

“You don’t even know if they’d have been interested.” Shuffling aside, Taz twitched her whiskers and sat back on her haunches.

“Oh,” she said in the most obnoxiously smug tone she could manage, “they’d have been interested.” For a moment Helen could see the urge to chase the rat back to her human in Becky’s eyes, but thankfully she settled for simply glaring. “And what about you and Jake? I would’ve put money on the chick at that bar last month and you two didn’t even _try_.” Becky held herself higher in a mirror of Taz’s stance.

“Some of us have high standards.” Helen climbed up onto a pile of books so she could be level with the others.

“They’re picky.”

“We are not ‘picky’!” Squawking, Becky’s feathers fluffed out.

“What we need to do,” Taz said, “is find them someone who’ll build them a house.” Helen bobbed.

“Ooo, that could work! Nice architect, not in the lower Midwest maybe we could go further north…” Becky shook her head. This was the cost of being the oldest, she just knew it.

“You two are impossible.” Dropping to her feet, Taz sidled up beside Becky and rested her weight on her. Helen jumped down to sit on her feet.

“Of course we are.”

“It’s sort’ve like those old kung-fu movies, you have to _be_ the impossible if you want to _do_ the impossible.” For a while, Becky just looked down at them, staring. 

“Why do I hang out with you,” she said, shuffling away and taking flight. Taz and Helen were openly laughing by the time she reached Jake’s shoulder and it was with a flash of sharp, bright teeth that the black rodent daemon responded.

“Because you _missed us_ after Peru.” Becky glared down at her again, less intense this time.

“I did not!”

**Author's Note:**

> Daemon list for the team:
> 
> Cassandra- Helen ([Tree Stump Spider](http://www.arachne.org.au/_dbase_upl/tang-poltys-ill-male.jpg))
> 
> Ezekiel- "Taz" ([Fancy Rat](http://www.nfrs.org/images/varieties/nfrs_black1.jpg)) 
> 
> Jake- Rebecca "Becky" ([Vogelkop Bowerbird](http://cdn2.arkive.org/media/84/84538782-134B-421F-8CD5-F289E945B9A1/Presentation.Large/Vogelkop-bowerbird-male-side-profile-with-ornaments.jpg))


End file.
